


Confession

by orphan_account



Series: DBH Rare Pairs Week [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Detroit: Become HumanRare Pairs Week MAR 30TH - APR 5THDay One: Confession
Relationships: Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski
Series: DBH Rare Pairs Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685356
Kudos: 14





	Confession

“Whiskey, Elijah?” Chloe asked, setting a glass down on the table next to Elijah. She sat in the matching chair on the other side of the table as Elijah picked up the glass. 

“Thank you, Chloe.” Elijah picked up the glass and took a sip. Chloe offered a nod as she took a sip of her own drink, a drink for androids called Nytir. The two of them stared out the large window, the view mostly blocked by the snow. “Chloe, can I ask you something?” Chloe looked over at Elijah as he set down his drink. “Why are you still here?”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s been 20 years since you were activated. 3 since the revolution. The other Chloe’s I had left when androids were given freedom. Aren’t you sick of me? Sick of this life in isolation?”

Chloe squinted down into her blue drink, considering how to answer. “I admit, there are days when I wish there was more to my life. However, as grim as it may sound, I’m going to outlive you. I want to be able to spend your time with you. I can live a more… interesting life, once you’re gone.” Elijah stared at Chloe intently as she spoke. “And…” She mumbled something, something Elijah wasn’t quite able to hear. 

“What was that?” The human asked.

Chloe shook her head. “Nevermind. It’s… not important.”

“Chloe, you know you can tell me anything,” Elijah said. Chloe took a deep breath and turned to Elijah.

“Elijah Logan Kamski, I think I’m in love with you,” Chloe said quickly.


End file.
